


Same Time, Different Worlds

by Anonymous



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The world goes crashing his dreams and jobs to pieces. The stranger who is his other-self gives him the courage to continue his life like him.





	1. Practice Room

**Author's Note:**

> In his present time Chanwoo the youngest member is able to give up everything because of the stress, activities, and hatred he received from his fans and antis.
> 
> Why they won't accept him as a part of a family called IKON?
> 
> And some of his members especially the leader wanted him to keep silent, moving on and be strong.
> 
> What makes him worst is all about the video taken by his fans of him abusing the trainee of the same company.
> 
> Is it true or a fallacy?
> 
> He wants to quit and resign to follow his dream becoming an actor but all hopes are a loss.
> 
> Until he goes into the dimension through the door which is suppose to be different from the world he lives in.
> 
> And then he meets this stranger same as his image but with a different name and have goals to become like him.

In the evening inside of the practice room, IKON is practicing their dance for tomorrow's concert. At the same time with a recording as well. They're sharing their choreography to the fans to cover.

This time it won't work. Looks like the youngest member of the group Chanwoo can't seem to follow anything right from the beginning. He is complaining that their dance practice is difficult compared to old songs where he can do anything.

"Hyung, I think we should take a break. I can't dance that flawlessly. Too many steps to follow." He sits on and leans on the wall while wiping his sweat.

"But we have no time to practice for tomorrow. Maybe a few rehearsals will do. Believe in yourself, okay?" Hanbin, the leader comforts him to become confident.

"No matter how hard it is. It is given by our choreographer because he thinks it will become an awesome comeback since our two-year hiatus." Jinhwan who's the eldest wants him to make sure that there's nothing to lose any moment.

"Here, take this." Bobby gives him cold mineral water to make him relax and stable. "We all have an equal amount of lines given by our leader so you should not make more mistakes."

"We're worried about your position here as a member of our group. The antis even our fans point out your mistakes every time on camera." Donghyuk holding his hand to make him stand up.

Chanwoo is still looking down on the floor and feels ashamed of himself. Ends up covering his face. Tears start to fall down from his eyes.

"Maybe I was stubborn and not good enough to be on your team. I think it would be easy for me to be eliminated. The useless and childish behavior I am."

Junho wiping his tears with a face towel, "You're still learning. Don't give up. For sure in this comeback that we have, your efforts will be noticed."

"Those fans who doubted your presence will take back their words once they see you jamming on the stage with us." Yunhyeong gives him the strength to go forward and to make him believe he can surpass every obstacle.

"I hope they can completely forget those past and move on to see my improvement. It's just the dance moves are impossible to the point that I fall so many times."

His other members have no words but to give him confidence. 

"Let's do this! Five more to go and then we will go home, understand?" Hanbin, tells them and he looks at Chanwoo and gives him a thumbs up.

"Fighting for the team! Chanwoo, you never lose hope, you're already there with us through hardships. We must go on."

"I Understand, hyung, I can do this with your help." Chanwoo and the rest of the team begin to practice in unison.

When the new song starts, all of them being cooperative and they all shock at Chanwoo's moves smoothly.

"You're doing great, maknae. Keep going." Hanbin approves his improving movement.

And the repetitive song has been done. They're cheering Chanwoo by his improvement. 

"We're proud of our maknae, Chanwoo-yah!" Bobby lifts him up but comes to a failure and they fall down.

"Are you alright? Bobby you're careless, you hurt our cute but giant maknae." Jinhwan then kisses Chanwoo on the forehead where it hits the floor.

"How about my singing? I sound like a dying cat while doing high notes. Embarrassing. I want my voice to be edited sometime." Chanwoo has another thing to improve and that is his so-called weak voice.

"No need to edit that. We just put some coloring on your voice. Your runs are fine, that should do it." Hanbin attempts to sing but not quite impressive.

"Duh! Stop it will you? You can rap but to sing better without high notes." Donghyuk covers his ears.

"I maybe can sing better than you." Junho starts to sing but the noise pollution comes from his mouth. All the members cover their ears and Chanwoo stops him from singing.

"I know all of us can have improvements like I do. Thanks for your advice and anything good." They see him smile once again. A group hug after the practice has ended.

"Maknae on top.... of everything. No bullying to hyungs. Can you promise that?" Bobby ruffles his hair until Chanwoo tells him to stop.

"Even I'm the tallest and biggest of you all here. I would never ever do hurt you. I swear." Chanwoo raises his hand and does a soldier sign.

"Aye! Aye! Sir Chanwoo. But swear that you have is impossible to resist, right teammates?" Junho tickles him to follow by his members fun attack but not too much.

"You can do anything that's why you're on our team. Even our CEO sees your potential to become a great long lasting member." Hanbin, tells him the past that they have to show him that he is one of them. Chanwoo asks his leader about the show before why is he being like that to them.

"I wonder why you want to form a six-member group without me. Was it I have already job as an actor or were you not confident for me to stay on your team?"

"I'm worried about your life Chanwoo. I know some of the members of the popular group can do multi-tasking. And also you're too young to handle your responsibilities. By those times, I doubted your performance, heck even in your practice to dance and sing with unity. But now you're here, you're still on the way to stardom and we're proud of you. I apologize." Hanbin, puts his arm around his shoulder and leans on him.

"No, It's okay. That's your instinct first so I practice hard on myself alone without your distraction because I always lock the door when doing those. You're a strong and good leader to us. You didn't intend to bully me at first when we had a first live broadcast streaming. It's just I'm too young to understand."

"I'm being childish for that incident, I'm really sorry to hurt our maknae. Thank you for always be there for us. When one of us complain about anything, we help to solve in a short matter of time. I'm not just a leader who commands you to do like this and like that. I just also need your opinions and I can't do this myself without you, my teammates." 

"We are unity. We are IKON." They all high fived in unison. When it's time to go home. Chanwoo stops. He wants to practice more alone. Other members left and only Hanbin and he is standing in the practice room.

"You'll get exhausted Chanwoo-yah. Time to go home with us." The leader holds his hand to bring him home with them but Chanwoo disagrees.

"I'm sorry hyung but I need more time to practice. I don't to become a failure again tomorrow at the concert." He's getting the concern about their comeback and that it should be awesome.

"Okay, Call me when you're done. I and my members have to go home for dinner. Well, only an hour must be fine." He hugged his maknae and waves goodbye at him. "Take care of yourself Chanwoo-yah, don't push yourself further. We don't want you also to past your meal."

"Yes, Hyung. I call you when it's done. Take care." He is left alone to correct his mistakes.

Outside of the building, the remaining members tell the leader. 

"Why our maknae don't want to go home with us?" Jinhwan concerns about his safety.

"That brat!" Hanbin chuckles, "He should be with us at the moment but he told me to go home, he has to improve more, he said."

*Sigh* "Alright, we should eat at the food store nearby of this building then we must bring a take-home food for him." Donghyuk has an idea to make the youngest safe.

"That should do it. Let's eat we're hungry already." They go inside to eat and after that, they're ready to bring Chanwoo his dinner to a practice room.


	2. Reputation

While Chanwoo finishes his last move to perfection, he hears some girl screaming outside. He opens the door to look what is happening there. Outside of the building, he sees two teenage boys beating a young girl with his shock to found that she is a trainee of the same company. As he confronts the two of them, what a surprise indeed. Those two were the ex-trainees from the company who joined Mix and Match show but failed to be part of the IKON team.

"Stop! You're making it worst Jinhyeong and Hongseok Hyung." he place the trainee at the wall and guard her.

"You're such a loser! Don't belong here. We should be, not you rookie!" Jinhyeong pushes Chanwoo away from the trainee while Hongseok starts to beat again.

"I thought you accept your fate. It's not the end of your world. You can debut like us too." He pats his chest and in the meantime, the fear strikes him.

"When? Huh!" Hongseok grips his shirt and slams at the wall. "You should quit a long time ago while you're still a contestant! How dare you not listen to us?" He taps Chanwoo lightly many times until he slaps him hard at the end.

"Change your ways! I don't want to fight with you. Just leave us alone, will you?" Chanwoo tells the girl to go but Jinhyeong blocks her way.

People start to notice them and take their phones to record their conversation and everything.

"I have a plan," Hongseok smirks making Chanwoo angry, "Come here, Jinhyeong. Time to end this." he whispers Jinhyeong and all of a sudden, he whimpers and falls down begging people to help him follow by Hongseok's dramatic entrance.

"That young bastard! There!" Chawoo looks terrified after their next move and then, "He was hurting his trainee because she never accepts his desires." The cameras and phones begin to flash simultaneously.

"No! It's not true! I stop them from hurting her. Believe me!" 

"Liar! Look at her! You a giant will do that her. I tried to stop you but you're strong even we got hurt by your violence." Chanwoo tries to get the trainee but because Jinhyeong pinches her side waist, she screams in pain.

"Tell them that Chanwoo did it!" The trainee soft-spoken, "No, I won't." 

"See that?" Jinhyeong shows them her bruises and cuts. "She can't speak. Afraid to get hurt by that bully. We don't tolerate violence, he really is an evil maknae! A monster!"

There are also fans who records Chanwoo but he stops them from taking pictures and videos of him.

"I swear the two boys did that to her. I was there to take her out..." but some fan stops his speech, "Take out to have a thing with you. I didn't know you're that a psycho person."

Another fan follows, "Leave her alone you freak!" she slaps Chanwoo's face and he covers it without knowing what to do in this situation.

Hongseok blocks his way out and grips his shirt to show to the people standing by. "Don't you think he deserves to be on his team?"

All of them disagrees. A mother of fan tells him, "You should be ashamed of yourself. This is not a kind of fame you deserve. Have some decency." she spits on Chanwoo's face.

The fan chants but in a humiliating way to bring Chanwoo down as he sits down and covers his face crying. "OT6! OT6! OT6!" 

"Hahaha! Shame on you loser!" Hongseok punches his face in front of the crowd. Looks like the cheering follows, makes the two bullies heroes and him as a victim of the bad reputation.

"Let's go trainee. Time to report him to these people inside the building." Jinhyeong then brings her inside but she stops him. She tells everyone that it's her fault by the way. "I'm the one who wanted him to do things with me but he declined." Chanwoo stops her speech to the crowd.

"It has nothing to do with her. She's innocent." He pushes the two away from her. "You have to go home and by tomorrow you have to tell them everything, understand?"

"I will." the trainee responds. But the echoes of the crowds won't believe her defense. "That man tricks you to do what he wants!"

"Just go home already!" Chanwoo shouts at her making the crowd believe he was abusing her.

The trainee runs away. As the two starts to follow her, he stops them from holding their jackets. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Wait! Let's talk about this in a nice way. Will you?" Jinhyeong kneels at him begging to stop this confrontation.

"You think I'm evil! Huh?! Here let me show you how it's done." Right away he punches his face into a pulp. Hongseok is stopping him but it's no use of his brute strength. 

The crowd is shouting from fear. They can't stop his craziness. A fan shouts at him, "Stop! Please, Chanwoo, you're damaging yourself and your dreams!"

Chanwoo won't listen as he's done with Jinhyeong, he transfers his anger to Hongseok, "No! Please don't hurt me! Noooo!" He starts to punch him until he's unconscious. Some of the fans hold his arms but he pushes them away to continue punching those two.

Until the leader, Hanbin confronts him but he accidentally punches him and he falls to the ground.

Flashes from the phones and cameras begin to circulate on Chanwoo. Hanbin stands up from falling and on the way he slaps Chanwoo to stop.

"What have you done? Worthless piece of trash!" Chanwoo finally comes into senses and he kneels at him. "I'm sorry I can't take this any longer."

He wants a hug from Hanbin but he pushes him to the ground, "You're grounded to speak anything regarding of this situation you have."

Junho looks at the two unconscious, "Hey, teammates, this is Jinhyeong and Hongseok, our ex-teammates. Let me call the ambulance for medication." He shakes his head while getting mad at Chanwoo. The maknae can't say anything because of leader's order.

Jinhwan scratches his head in disappointment, "You make a mess, maknae. We don't know how to solve this matter. It's time to report to the CEO." Jinhyeong wakes up in pain. "Jinhyeong, are you alright?" 

"Of course I'm not! You regret accepting him to be part of your group. Your so-called IKON won't last with the likes of him. Disgusting creature!"

Hongseok wakes up too, "We're saving your trainee from his doing. He can't hide that."

"Yah! I told you I was not..." Hanbin stops Chanwoo, "How many times do I have to tell not to speak? You're making more mistakes in performance and then this!"

"You better shut your filthy mouth." Donghyuk puts his arm around Chanwoo's shoulder.

The ambulance comes to a rescue and on the way, they bring them to a hospital.

"OT6! OT6! OT6! Chanwoo out! Chanwoo out!" Fans make the IKON team kick him out of the group.

The two of them who hurt awhile ago receive a medical attention same as Chanwoo. But those two won't stop themselves from spreading the rumors about him.

Chanwoo only looks down when he is being treated there.

"Yah! You two, stop this nonsense already. We have to talk." Bobby tells them to have an open forum with Chanwoo.

"I'm not being formal this time because of what you've done. Now," Hanbin slams the table. "Tell me, how the fudge this fight started? Maknae you can speak right now."

"I was saving the trainee from these guys. They're accusing me of something I didn't do." Chanwoo still mad of humiliation he got from the crowd because of their act.

"Oh really? Sick pervert you want the gold from that girl, aren't you?" Hongseok showing some unnecessary movement that makes the group uncomfortable.

"Why you?" Chanwoo stands up while clenching his fist but Bobby stops him, "Calm down, we're not getting the worst part of what you've done yet."

"He is the giant! He can make the whole group disbanded even us." Jinhyeong rolls his eyes and gives a flick goodbye to Chanwoo.

"It makes sense since he won't follow even the simple steps during a performance." Yunhyeong approves of this discussion and making a disappointment gesture.

"I have failed as the eldest brother here. I should have known our Maknae better, right teammates?" Jinhwan then apologizes to the two.

"We should part ways and never meet this incident ever again," Donghyuk tells them to make an agreement to never meet each other again in the future.

And they part ways, Chanwoo couldn't believe what they have said about him.


	3. Comeback Concert

The next morning they are preparing a minimal rehearsal for a concert later. 

Chanwoo wonders why his team agreed on the ex-members while he is the one who hurt the most. He wants to tell them again that it was not his fault but they won't ever listen.

"Are you mad at me hyung?" He seems uncomfortable staying with them so he makes a distance.

"What you did was wrong? You should apologize to them. Look how bad you put a dirt on our name." Hanbin shakes his head in disappointment.

"It's useless to talk to him. He's being spoiled by our care. He won't listen anyway." Donghyuk pokes Chanwoo's arm.

"It's not what it is. I'm still listening and do your pieces of advice." A smile on his face pretending to be happy when it's not. He slowly pushes Donghyuk away from him.

"You still have a lot of manners to improve not just your performance." Bobby gives him an uplifting message.

"I guess so." Chanwoo scratches his head in confusion. He gets bread and a cold drink from the manager to eat.

"Guess what? We hope you won't show any mistakes on our concert later." Yunhyeong is sitting while sipping a cup of coffee to keep him awake.

"Yes, I will. Maknae is always ready for that. Teamwork gives me confidence too." The other members are starting to get food prepared from the staff.

"We should eat first and after that, it's time for the last rehearsal for our comeback concert," Hanbin, tells them to have the energy for the performance later.

Unfortunately, Chanwoo receives a call from the manager. 

"I'm sorry my son but there's an article of the trainee of our company, the bad news is she committed suicide by taking too much-sleeping pills." He is shocked by the news. Freezing cold from what he heard, his body begins to shiver in conscience.

The manager added, "Those ex-trainees from our company and the fans of your group were pointing fingers at you like it's your doing. Tell me! Are you really that desperate to get attention since you're underrated?" He then showed him the article with videos and pictures of him. "What will you do about this? Huh?" 

Chanwoo wants to know whoever else see this article. "Who else see this? Manager-nim, please tell me." 

"Who else? It's obvious! The CEO! My head hurts because of you." The group overhears their conversation. Hanbin then grips Chanwoo's shirt, and push him to the ground. 

"I know it would lead into this. It won't let it pass. You're infamous today and as usual a trending useless member." He kicks him repeatedly. No one seems to care until he begins to drain his strength. 

The maknae can't speak by his bruises coming from the leader. He is covering his face and when the next beating follows, Jinhwan stops Hanbin.

"That's enough! He has to take responsibility for this. I hope you, Chanwoo, won't bring us down. Our comeback will be awesome yet you being a hero? Pathetic!"

"Here's take this first aid kit. I know you can do this all by yourself! Catch!" Jinhwan throws it at him. Accidentally the things inside comes out and spreads to his body. "Oops! I apologize I forgot to close it." And the members starts to laugh at him even the manager walks farm from him in disgust.

"We're done eating. Time for the rehearsal. I hope you won't mind about the news about you this time." Bobby elbows him while wiping his sweat in shame.

While they're going on stage, Chanwoo tells Jinhwan this, "I suppose you're the one who reported this to our CEO." Jinhwan smiley disagrees him, saying "I won't go too far for that because you're still our maknae to be taken care of."

"You're on your own." Donghyuk teases him but he only smiles because this is not true.

The staff tells them that they have only one rehearsal before the show going to start. "Okay, guys! You only have one rehearsal to go. Fighting for your comeback!"

"We are unity. We are IKON. Except for you Chanwoo-yah. Hahahaha!" The team makes him feel vulnerable and shattered among their unwelcome vibes.

"Yah! I am part also of your team remember?" They left him alone at the backstage and he follows them late for the practice.

Bobby tells him while pointing his clothes, "Clean yourself first, fatty." Chanwoo looks himself in the mirror in the dressing room and wipes every of footprint and stains of blood he had from the leader.

"I hate them so much!" He talks to himself and he looks at the back if someone hears him. Nobody. Looking at his watch, he has no time left to practice and runs fast as he can to reach the team. 

The music of their group has already started and he hurriedly positions himself wherever he supposes to be. He keeps being teased by his members, "Are you scared? Spit it out!" Yunhyeong yells at him making him makes mistakes and he falls down again like before.

"Tell us the truth, we won't despise you! Not!" Junho makes an annoying sound. He won't hear anything as he continues to finish this song with them.

"You're out of place again. Don't be mad at us. We know the truth will be revealed... If not for your carelessness." Donghyuk imitates him how he cries when he feels down.

And the song is done. They are proud of their awesomeness except for Chanwoo. Hanbin, looks at the maknae and sits beside him. "Yah! Look at me when I'm talking to you." He still won't look back. "I understand your frustrations in our group. If you want to leave then you're free to go. Become an actor as you want to before. I hope some agencies will accept you."

"You all promise to never hurt me again. You lie to me." Chanwoo's tears start to fall again.

Hanbin ruffles his hair, "You're such a big baby. We can't help it because you're wrong. No matter what I'm trying to look at your innocence, there's none." he takes his handkerchief to wipe the maknae's tears.

"I will make my decision when the concert is done. For now, I have to take some fresh air. Hyung, I'm sorry to ask but can you leave me alone for a moment?" 

The leader pats his back, "We are on the backstage, come back when you're done, understand? And please stop being a cry-baby we are the manly man here."

Now Chanwoo has been left alone, he let himself cry for more in silence. After a minute he comes back to his teammates as the staff prepares their comeback. Fans are going inside the concert and the fan chants of the famous IKON with a good atmosphere. The group forms a circle for encouragements and they let him in. 

"Chanwoo, you have to focus. We have no time to waste our performance. Understand?" Junho shakes his hand for giving him the confidence to perform on stage.

"We still believe you can survive this industry and by that time we won't ever hurt you the same way again," Jinhwan tells them if he is the innocent one, they won't let the CEO kick him out of the group.  

"Forget what we did to you. All it has what it takes is we can make our comeback better." Donghyuk hugs him and the other members follow.

"How about my incident?" He asks them but no one answers.

"I get it! Fighting!" As they go to the stage, the fans are cheering them in excitement. But as Chanwoo goes to the stage last, boos from the fans echoed at the concert hall.

A fan shouts while showing a banner says, "Chanwoo out! Don't let him perform on stage! A shame member of the group should be kicked out."

Another OT6 fan chants become louder and louder until he wants to leave the performance. Hanbin stops him and whispers, "You are really strong, right?" He nods, "Then let's get this party started." The music starts to play on the concert. Fans are screaming for enjoyment and some of them faint by their visuals. How lucky they are to see them performing on stage. Sadly, every time there's the maknae's lines, no one cheered for him. The group looks at him and others are laughing for what they believe he is the one who did that controversy.

The next song follows but still the same encounter he has with the fans. They are throwing eggs, tomatoes and some nasty stuff at him in every performance.

"Go away! We don't need your presence! Leave!" 

"Stay being an actor silly! You act like nothing happens bad in your life! Yeah! You do ignorant lifestyle!"

"Chanwoo out! Chanwoo out!"

"OT6! OT6! OT6!"

Chanwoo thinks to himself, "Stay focus Chanwoo. Stay focus. Time will past. It will pass." He wipes every dirt out from the things thrown by the angered fans.

All of their performance on stage is done and what is left is giving fans message, Hanbin says, "We know you have a difficult time accepting our maknae since he has some things make him troublesome this time. We as the group trying to find who done this craziness." He looks at Chanwoo in disbelief and he stops for a moment.

"Our trainee committed suicide last night after she's been abused by someone. Condolence to the family." All the members bow as respect for the dead.

"We promise that this incident won't happen again in the future." And they wave their hands' goodbye to the fans.

Fans shouts, "Our handsome leader, you're destined to make my dreams come true."

"We love you IKON! Whoooooo!" They are clapping as the members go off the stage. Chanwoo seems to understand why he supposes to be a member of the group. Maybe they love him so much that's why they're hurting him. On the other hand, It's not what he thinks. It's just a lie.


	4. Departure

Of course, Chanwoo knows that it's just a lie just to cover him up from that controversy. He wants to thank the leader for that but he is ignored. They're going on the service van to go home while the fans still cheering them. The group is a success. Their comeback runs smoothly and no fans leaving during their concert except for one thing he knows, he himself. 

"Hey! What's the matter our maknae? Don't be lonely. See? The sales getting high even you have a problem." Bobby jokes on him. He turns back from him while bringing the bag of dirt clothing made from their fans.

"Put it down Chanwoo. The manager will the rest of those." Jinhwan then takes the bag to give it to the manager.

Chanwoo faces them, "Teammates, I have some bad news and good news for you." He feels it is a relief to make his decision and that he won't bother them anymore in the future.

"Let's go for the good news first!" Junho and his members listen to what he has to say. 

"You will become more successful." He shows them that they are on the top charts from his phone. 

"That's who we are. Performance on the role. Awesome Choreography and new swag songs coming up for the next concert." Yunhyeong rubs his knuckles on top of Chanwoo's head making him feel uneasy. 

"Stop it! Will you? Well, the bad news is..." He sighs and opens the window to feel relax.

"Come on. It's time to tell us what it is!" he pats his chest and all of them gather near him to know his another answer.

"I have to resign from our group and the company as well. It's better for you to have a fresh start without me." You don't expect them to be lonely but on the other hand, they are celebrating his leaving.

Donghyuk confronts him. "Wow! You're being serious. Aren't you? Then fine, we don't see your potential ever since the beginning." He gives him bottled water afterward.

"Your lines will still be there. Don't worry even if you won't be in our group, We are not that bad to eradicate your cooperation." Hanbin, makes him sure that nothing will change. Nonetheless, they will remain as OT6. 

"You know your path. We also don't want any trouble because of you. We should go to our CEO first for clarification. I hope he will agree with you." Jinhwan tells him that after his leaving, they have to forget each other completely. No contacts and everything. Every member agrees with his statement.

"It's for the best for you since our fans won't stop hurting you and our pride will go down if you won't leave." Bobby being a sarcastic person hugs him. 

"And by that, you have to keep your mouth shut about us and yours. Maybe it will make your dreams come true on your own." Hanbin shakes his hand and tells the manager to drive them to their company.

"We are only celebrating because we don't want you to be a burden to us anymore. Go back to your agency." Junho notices Chanwoo looking down again. He lifts his chin and there he goes again, crying in no time. "Oh, my! Never to worry, our remaining group will investigate this matter you had." He's wiping his tears.

"For how long it takes to clean your name. It doesn't matter. You leaving us will be an honorable way to make IKON stable." Bobby congratulates his decision.

"We're on our way to our company. Time to settle this once and for all." The manager opens the door for them to go out and brings with him to the CEO inside the building.

Chanwoo stops them to clarify their thoughts about him, "From the start, you blame me for every mistake I have. You hurt me and making me feel unwelcome to you. Is it all for the fame? Do you want me to really do this? Sigh, I am right all along." 

Hanbin getting mad without saying anything brings him by gripping his shirt and when they go inside he pushes him to the ground in front of the CEO.

"Good evening guys. What brings you here?" CEO looks at Chanwoo, "Oh! I forgot you're making an embarrassment to our company. Thank goodness our sales won't decrease."

He stands up and brushes his clothes off, "I want to quit now. I don't have to say anything further. With all due respect sir, without me everything will go well."

"Wait a moment. Your fan sign will be held tomorrow this afternoon and you will announce them live to resign this group." CEO then show him the termination of his contract for him to sign today.

Without any hesitation, he signs it without any regret. "Done. You happy?" He goes outside first and his former teammates follow him.

"Good job, Chanwoo-yah!" Yunhyeong shows him a thumbs up.

"We will miss you so much. Eat well..... alone...... forever!" The group laughing at him so hard and some of them falls to the ground.

Then Jinhwan stops them afterward, "It would be his last presence as an IKON member at the fan sign tomorrow. We should give him our message,"

Junho approves, "That would be great. No more maknae."

Chanwoo goes into the van and takes some food and drink inside his bag. The manager tells him, "Well, it's time to go to the well-known restaurant for our gathering. I'm sorry this would be your last with them. You're still doing great as a member of IKON."

"Thank you manager-nim, but why you won't stop them from hurting me when you have a chance?" Only two of them are inside the room since the teammates outside are taking pictures.

"I was afraid to interfere. No one wants to get fired from that. You have to be strong. One day they will regret everything." he looks at Chanwoo with sadness and pity but he has nothing to do as he' just doing his job.

"I understand. Are you fine to stay with them?" He worries about the manager's safety.

"Yes, I will be fine. I can deal with them. Take care of yourself, okay?"

Chanwoo then calls them outside with the savageness. "Yah! You're not that handsome to take any shots with any angle. We have to eat dinner at the restaurant. It will be my treat." The manager tells him not to buy anything, "You don't have to do this!" He responds, "It will be my last day tomorrow so let's enjoy this with them."

"Our sweet maknae is going to treat us. Thank you." They show their love signs to Chanwoo.

They go inside the restaurant and it will be the last they have a meal together. Others go to sleep in their home while Chanwoo is still awake reminiscing only the good memories they had in the group. He falls asleep after and wakes them up the next morning with the breakfast he prepared for them. Nobody argues him because his cooking is an exception.

Skipping time to the fan sign this afternoon. All of the fans are here and fill the seats. The IKON group don't expect this to be that many. They go on stage and sit in their corresponding position from leader which is the left side to maknae. Those fans cheer them and give them wonderful pieces of advice while Chanwoo won't receive any but hatred and disgust.

"You shouldn't be here!"

"Your career is dead same as you!"

"Tsk! Tsk! No manners from this kid. Be responsible. Huh?"

When the other fan starts to slap him, Hanbin stops by holding her arm. "Don't make yourself useless. What if you're taking his influence?"

"Oppa, I'm sorry. This kid still has the guts to stay even we hate him very much."

Suddenly the mother of the girl who committed suicide comes to grab his hair and slaps him left and right hand until he falls to the ground. The fans are speechless by what they see. Others are taking pictures and videos of them. Hongseok and Jinhyeong follow the mother to stop hurting him. 

"You! You sick bastard!" She throws the sleeping pills from his daughter. "Drink this like my daughter did last night!"

Chanwoo kneels on the mother and begs forgiveness. "No! I won't do that!" He throws the pills away. "Please forgive me! But you're wrong, It is not me. I'm sure of that!"

"Don't lie psycho!" Jinhyeong grips his shirt and punches him making him slam to the table.

The kicks from Hongseok follows to beat him up. "You deserve to be beaten!" He shields himself from their rapture. 

The group stops them. He announces his farewell immediately to their fans, "I, Chanwoo, the youngest member of the group, has to resign due to this. Blame it on me and love this IKON to continue their legacy."

The fans are clapping at his decision. 

"That would be the best thing you have done!"

"Better commit suicide as well!"

"We will not miss you!"

"Goodbye Monster!"

He is walking out the fan sign. The mother responds to him, "I won't forgive you. I wish you will be dead."

And he goes away alone outside of the fan sign. His former group doesn't stop him leaving.

"Time to have a new beginning. I hope my previous agency accept me."


	5. Broken Bond

This evening Chanwoo is outside of the fan sign and tells himself to never come back again. He dusts off and fixes his clothes because he doesn't want to feel ashamed anymore. The only thing that he has then is dignity and respect. Flashes of cameras and phones won't matter him at this moment. They follow his destination but he tells them not to. He goes to the food stand to eat the spicy rice cakes and he takes another order to take it home. Checking his allowance left is efficient to his home. 

"I have to take my salary this month before I have to say goodbye to the company and to my former group." He sighs and he continues to walk.

Freezing cold he has to stay in a waiting shed, where the bus stops to drive him to his hometown.

Finally, the bus stops there and as he pays the service fee, the driver tells him, "This is not enough." Someone shouted, "How much is left for him to pay for a ride?"

He looks at the seats and there he is, the member of the group, IKON Junho. He asks him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you home with me that's why I'm following you," Junho calls him to stay by his side. He then sits there with him.

"But what about them? The fans, they're waiting for you." He worries that another news will come out. 

"It's okay. I tell them that I'll be back on the next fan sign." He feels the maknae's being sleepy and tired from all the stress he had.

"You may lean on my shoulder to sleep if you want to." Chanwoo smiles back at him and he wonders why he is being good at this time.

He notices something on Junho's hand. A bottle of sleeping pills from the girl trainee. "Is this the bottle I've thrown away from her mother?"

Junho answers, "Yes, I pick it up. Do you want to look what's inside of it? My teammates had seen this already. We will open this when we go to your house."

"I understand hyung." He hugs him and sleeps on his shoulder.

Minutes pass by, the bus stops in.

"Here we are at the station. Those who live here are going out. Take care and have a good day."

Junho wakes Chanwoo as they are at their destination. He guides the youngest out of the bus.

While they are walking to his home, Junho confronts Chanwoo. "There are many things I have to tell you. It's really a mistake. We're sorry for not believing you." He holds his hand to swing it back and forth to make him feel at ease.

"What done is done. I can't go back. I'm not part of your family anymore. Time to move on Junho. It's time to go our own separate ways." Chanwoo pulls his hand out from him and runs away.

"You don't know the truth yet you're leaving us?" Junho runs to him faster and hugs him tightly until he can't ever let go.

"Even if I know right now. I have made my decision. You deserve to stay as six members. I have my own path to live for."

Junho shows him what's inside the bottle. "Here, there's a note inside the bottle with some evidence that you're innocent! Those two have been arrested for harassing her at first and they blamed it all for you. Our fans were shocked at this incident and also the mother of that girl wants to tell you that she's sorry."

"And so? Will it ever change?" Chanwoo escapes from his embrace and pushes him away. "I wish I never met you guys. You're making my life miserable even from the start you're being unfair all the time."

"We need you Chanwoo-yah. We're not complete without you."

"I'm nothing when I'm with you. I lack everything. This group makes me fragile and useless. It's like I'm just seeking attention from all of you."

"I have no time to waste. You all have to leave me alone forever. Even you're my hyung, we should never see again. Goodbye!" He stops at his home to open the door and closes it. Hours later, He sees him again outside without leaving. "Too bad you're getting cold out here. Quickly! Go inside I have to cook something for us." Junho, tells him not to but he disagrees.

"Is this a trick for me to get back to you?" Chanwoo serves him food for dinner even he's still mad at them.

"We can deal this later on. Show yourself. They are waiting for you to come---."

He stops the conversation, "Stop it." 

"Why?" He stomps the floor complaining.

"Eat first! You're slim already and I hate people talking while eating their food." Junho smiles at him and apologize.

After their dinner, he tells him. "Let me read again this letter and oh!" He sees another one, a memory card.

"We have found another one. Have to check it what's the file's info."

He is helping Chanwoo to open his computer and when they put the memory card on it, a video appears.

"What in the world is this? They're molesting our trainee. Oh, my!" they are shocked by what they see.

"It's them! Look who's the perv now huh?! You did a great job hyung!" He shakes his hand. A relief that he's completely innocent.

"That's why you should go back tomorrow for this announcement."

"I will and your leader will do the rest. Still, my decision is final."

"I get it. That's your choice, now. May I sleep here? There's no ride to take me home."

"Well, well. You follow me up to here. Go sleep on the couch. I have to go to my room."

"Why won't you let me sleep with you then? I want to hug you and kiss---" he's holding his arm and then.

"No! Stay right here. Goodnight!"

"Unfair!" Junho's making an aegyo but Chanwoo feels uncomfortable.

"Be a hyung, not a maknae. You're not young already!"

The parents of Chanwoo come to his home. Junho hides behind Chanwoo while holding his waist.

"Good evening Koo Junho, how's your night today with my son?"

"It's not like that. We have to take him to our leader because he feels sorry for what happened before." Chanwoo puts his hands down from him.

"I brought you some food. Here take this. And also I have the food that I have cooked left so feel free to eat."

"Thank you, my son. Have a nice date for you here. Junho take care of my son, understand?"

Junho scratches his head, "Yes, Mrs. Jung. We love him so much and we're sorry for making him feel useless in our group."

"I want my son to have more lines in the future---"

"I'm sorry mom but that won't happen. I quit already this time."

"We will convince him to join our group once again. You don't have to worry."

"Follow them. They are your success." His mother brings him closer to Junho making his ears red.

"It's not like that mom. I'm giving up my idol life to become an actor once again."

"If that's what you think that simple then good luck." She hugs him. "I just want you to be happy."

"Maybe this is the time we have to talk about this matter." His dad wants to talk with Junho. They sit on the table to answer those problems his son had.

"I know my son is a good boy. He doesn't do anything bad to us and to you." he sips the cup of tea.  He puts his hand on Junho's shoulder. "But I won't let you hurt my son again or else."

Junho's being scared the truth that they really are hurting the maknae, "We're sorry for anything we've done to---"

His father slaps him hard that he falls down from his sit. "Leave! By tomorrow I will make your group disbanded. I saw him with bruises and cuts, don't deny those." He shows him any of those that still visible to a naked eye even lifting his son's shirt. Leaving Junho speechless. "Your actions were unpleasant and horrifying. My son doesn't do any harm to you."

Chanwoo stops his father, "You're right. Just let him rest here until tomorrow. No disbandment will ever happen. That's too much."

He brings him to his room and they are lying on the same bed hugging each other.

"Don't cry Junho. I won't let anyone hurt you." Chanwoo kisses his forehead.

"We deserve this anyway." Junho hugs face him for a kiss on his smooth lips.

"I won't let that happen I promise." He wipes Junho's tears.

"Hmm! You kissed me. I like it. It tastes sweet. You love me, aren't you?"

"Of course, I really love you. You don't mean to hurt me from the start afraid to be kicked out from our group."

"I just follow them but I can't leave you like this. I love you too."

And they sleep well.

The next morning his father knocks his door. Both of them wake up.

"We have to go to your company. You'll gonna receive your payment and on the way, your group will be over."

The preparation is done and they go to the company and the final decision has made. Another evidence has shown in public and the arrested ex-members receive hatred from the IKON fans from that abuse on the video. Chanwoo leaves the group with the payment on his bank account. The mother of the victim walks to him and saying sorry for what she has done. He easily accepts her apology. His dad, however, reports the abuse that he has to the police against his teammates and ends in an immediate disbandment shortly in no time. Those fans outside wants him to stop and give them a chance so he tells his dad to not file a case against them. They also feel sorry and take back what they have said about him. Others want him to be with them together but he has decided to be apart from the group.

The IKON set to debut again with another name at the other company next month but without the maknae. The number of fans grows larger, thanks to Chanwoo promoting them anyway. 

This time Hanbin stops him from promoting them alone.

"Thanks, Chanwoo-yah. It's time to leave this to ours. You have to go." Hanbin sets a distance of his group from him and turns back. "Don't go to us when you need help. We are absolute strangers starting today."

The members don't say anything except Junho, "I feel bad for our situation. This will be our final goodbye. You want this to happen. So you have to back off."

As they walk away, Chanwoo says, "I'm sorry. I was the one who put you in the misery." he kneels to them, "I, I really am sorry that you have to go through this." he is sobbing softly with tears of sadness.

Junho goes to him to give him hugs and kisses. His wiping also the youngest tears and stands him up in front of him. "We still love you and only our maknae but what you have said before, we have to have our own separate ways. Hoping your journey will become successful. All of us are starting to reach our dreams from scratch. Fighting!" He gives him the strength to move forward even without them by his side. He slowly walks away to go to his members for another hope to shine.  And Chanwoo has been left alone again.


End file.
